The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for processing image data representing a color image.
Conventionally, there are known color copying machines and color multifunction peripherals having ACS (Auto Color Selection) function of automatically determining whether a document is a color document or a monochrome document. Also there is known a technique of determining, in reading an image of a document, whether the image of the document is a multilevel color image, a multilevel monochrome image, or a binary monochrome image, and regulating a charge accumulation time or a document reading speed of a color image sensor according to the determination result.